


Dream Me The World

by AlphaWolf_x



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolf_x/pseuds/AlphaWolf_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan didn’t think anyone was stupid enough to ever steal his phone, therefor he didn’t believe in passwords which made Gansey’s life a whole lot easier.</p><p>Just as he was about to click on his recent messages another one came up and he was careful not to click on it and leave evidence for Ronan to find out he had looked on his phone. The message was from someone called “The Bigger Spoon” which was enough to make Gansey choke on his own spit. Then he saw the message.</p><p>‘Alright, I need to get some sleep for work tomorrow so goodnight. Love you’</p><p>Ronan was with someone? And not just with them, in love with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Me The World

**Author's Note:**

> My first Raven Cycle fic!  
> Planning to right some more I think, hopefully including kick ass feminist Blue Sargent of course!

Gansey was a naturally inquisitive soul. Unsolved mysteries came to him in the form of wounds and he couldn’t heal until he solved them. Glendower would take some time and he knew that, but the mystery of why the hell Ronan’s phone had not stopped glowing up with texts all night even though two of his four friends were sitting in the same room as him was a mystery he could quickly solve.

Noah was curled up beside Gansey too engrossed in his book to move, Adam didn’t have his own phone and it was highly unlikely that Ronan would look so content having an extensive conversation with the girl he refers to as ‘Maggot’.

“Gotta piss,” Ronan suddenly announced, laying the phone on his vacant seat and stomping away not even trying to let Noah have some quiet whilst he read.

“Thanks for letting us know.” Gansey sighed.

It was a good book Noah was reading, Gansey knew as he leant him it, and though it kept him from rapid conversation and hyper activity it probably wouldn’t blind him from what Gansey was about to do. He moved mundanely, not wanting Noah to think he was up to something, and casually rested his hand on Ronan’s phone.

“What are you doing?” Noah asked amusedly, smirking with his eyes still glued to his book.

“Nothing,” He immediately lied, but he knew he didn’t have much time left and that Noah would probably be just as interested as he was. “Don’t tell me you’re not just as curious as to who he’s been texting all night!”

“We could just ask him.” He simpered.

“No time for the prominent swarm of insults from him, I must find this out Noah. Please read your book.” He said, turning his head round and hoping that the world realised it owed him this much.

Ronan didn’t think anyone was stupid enough to ever steal his phone, therefor he didn’t believe in passwords which made Gansey’s life a whole lot easier.

Just as he was about to click on his recent messages another one came up and he was careful not to click on it and leave evidence for Ronan to find out he had looked on his phone. The message was from someone called “The Bigger Spoon” which was enough to make Gansey choke on his own spit. Then he saw the message.

_‘Alright, I need to get some sleep for work tomorrow so goodnight. Love you’_

Ronan was _with_ someone? And not just with them, _in love_ with them.

“Well, what is it?” Noah yelled, dropping his book into his lap.

The bathroom door opened and Gansey acted as fast as he could, locking the phone again and leaping over Noah to get to his place. When Ronan came back he hardly spared a glance at the two of them.

When he picked up his phone he let out the smallest and most beautiful smile before typing quickly back. Gansey wanted to see what his reply was.

* * *

 

He had thought at first that it would only take a short time to figure out who ‘The Bigger Spoon’ was, but it proved harder than originally planned. Two weeks of spying on Ronan and his secret relationship through texts and not a single clue on who was on the other side of the phone.

Noah was killing him. Apparently he _knew_ who Ronan was texting but that he wouldn’t tell him as he had promised _both_ of them that he wouldn’t- which meant that it was someone he was possibly familiar with, perhaps from school.

It was obvious that just _asking_ Ronan would get him nowhere, and he was sure that once the secret was destroyed Ronan would feel better for it. That’s how he justified his actions.

Ronan had gotten a text and told Gansey that he was ‘heading out’ with no other explanation, he was almost certain that Ronan was going to meet up with ‘The Bigger Spoon’ so instead of staying in the house himself with a drifting Noah he decided to go out. And follow Ronan.

When Ronan got outside he didn’t take his car but simply started walking, Gansey cursed his insensible shoes but followed his friend in the distance anyway.

They had been walking together for a while – though Ronan didn’t know that- when he suddenly stopped and took a right turn towards a building. A familiar building.

“Wait…” It was _Adam’s_ building.

Ronan rapidly spun around and yelled, “Jesus, _fuck_ Gansey!”

“I don’t understand…” Was he just meeting up with Adam as friends? They sometimes done this without Gansey and he knew that, but there was a chance that Ronan and Adam were _more_ than friends and hadn’t told him.

“Were you following me?”

“Well, obviously, yes.”

“Why the _fuck_ did you follow me?” Ronan growled, stomping over towards him and standing threateningly with his arm’s crossed over and a scowl on his face. Even though Gansey knew Ronan was more talk and less fight, he did feel a little scared and had only just realised how much of his friend’s privacy he had invaded.

“Is Adam ‘The Bigger Spoon’?” He asked dumbly.

Surprise softened Ronan’s intimidating features, and then another emotion took over, something like admiration and Gansey knew it wasn’t for him.

“You best come in then.” Ronan sighed as he pulled out a key from his jeans and let the both of them in. "Fucking weirdo." He told Gansey as he closed the door.

The key to Adam’s apartment and Ronan’s total lack of care at being called out told him his hunch was correct. Two of his best friends were together and _they didn’t tell him_.

* * *

“I brought you a surprise!” Ronan yelled as he opened the door to Adam’s apartment with Gansey awkwardly hovering behind him.

“That doesn’t sound good.” Adam yelled back suspiciously from the bathroom.

“Just c’mere,” Ronan told him, beckoning Gansey to come silently in and closed the door behind him. He then went to sit on the edge of Adam’s messy bed, completely at ease and comfort.

Adam opened the bathroom door and walked out with a towel loosely tied around his hips, “What is it- _Jesus_ , Gansey!” He gasped and tightly grabbed at his towel to hold it up.

“Why is everyone calling me Jesus?” He asked innocently.

Adam looked over to Ronan confoundedly and back to Gansey, expecting an explanation that neither would give him right away. Gansey was too confused and Ronan was enjoying it too much “Did something happen or…”

“Gansey has been stalking me.” Ronan told him with a wicked grin.

“Oh…”

“I wouldn’t call it _stalking.”_ Gansey sighed, although he knew there really was nothing else to call it.

“You stole my phone and followed me here in the shadows.”

“You got me there.”

“Wait…what is happening.” Adam asked bewilderedly, still clutching desperately onto his towel.

“He knows.” Ronan announced as he flopped backwards onto the small bed as if it was his own. Gansey suddenly wondered how the two of them could ever fit on there together, but then realised that Adam was probably called ‘Bigger Spoon’ for a reason.

It bothered him that they kept their relationship a secret, but the look Adam had on his face told him why the done it. He was scared. He had been raised by a rough hand that had drilled certain things into his head, things like he wasn’t good enough and that who he was with Ronan could never be an option. Adam had to surely know that Gansey wasn’t like that, but he understood why his lip quivered and his eyes wide with fear.

“I’m happy for you two!” Gansey yelled, opening his arms in wild gestures. “Two of my best friends, how cool is that!”

“You’re not mad?” Adam asked and narrowed his eyes as if waiting for the trick or the deceiving punishment.

“The only thing I’m mad about is that you wouldn’t take a phone off me but you’d take one off your boyfriend.” He pouted, not entirely serious but still a little true. He always wished that Adam would just let him give him the things he deserved, there was no hidden trick with Gansey- he just wanted Adam to be safe.

“I’m not dressed enough for this conversation.” Adam groaned. He slipped Gansey a small smile on his way into the bathroom.

“I dreamt him it.” Ronan smirked, thinking he was a brilliant mastermind and being exceptionally correct. “No money involved, no Adam pride destroyed.”

“How sweet of you,” Gansey smiled, teasing him a little but also being sincere. He always knew that Ronan was underestimated in how much he cared about people, but he had never thought of him to be this way with Adam, so considerate on his morals and background. They really were perfect together.

“Gansey I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but we were just waiting.” Adam reasoned as he came out of the bathroom with jeans and a tshirt on. He looked shy as he tiptoed over to sit next to his boyfriend.

“How long?”

“Two months?” Adam said, looking to Ronan for reassurance.

He mocked a gasp, “And 11 days, how _dare_ you forget Parrish.” Adam threw his wet towel at him.

“You guys are cute.” Gansey grinned.

Ronan picked up the towel and threw it at Gansey. “And that’s why we didn’t tell you.”

“You’re throwing your boyfriends towel at me? This has touched secret parts.” Gansey joked.

Ronan snorted and Adam looked around to see if there was anything else he could throw but came up empty.

“You know I am a _bit_ angry.” Gansey admitted.

Adam dropped his head and picked at the fabric of his jeans, to ease his anxiety Ronan bashed their knee's together, somehow it gave him comfort.

“You dream Adam a phone, and you _don’t_ give him my number?”

Ronan groaned, “Fuck, Dick, _that’s_ what you’re angry about?”

“ _Yes!_ I could have been talking to Adam daily.”

“What a tragedy.” Adam laughed, looking up at him. “If I give you the number will you not be angry anymore.”

“Yes.”

“Okay give me your phone then.”

* * *

 

The phone vibrated roughly every minute or so. Adam would get up to answer it, Ronan would moan at the empty space and lack of heat behind him, Adam would lie back down and then the cycle would start again.

“Oh my god, make it stop.” Ronan groaned.

“I would. But the problem is my idiot of a boyfriend got me a phone that can’t turn off or go on silent.” Adam said, digging his head into the back of Ronan’s neck. “He’s kind of an asshole like that.”

“Hey, fuck you. I just didn’t want you turning it off or ignoring it every time you were studying. I’m a needy person.”

“I’ve noticed.”

Apparently Adam not answering the phone didn’t dishearten Gansey, the vibrating didn’t stop and the phone lit up the whole room.

Adam got up once again and shuffled over to the phone. Ronan yelled, “Tell him if he texts _one more time_ I am going to grope you every time we go out to make him uncomfortable.”

“If you grope me in public, I’ll neuter you.” Adam promised, picking up his phone and quickly reading Ganseys text. “Oh my god, okay, here’s Gansey’s joke. Knock knock.”

“Who the fuck is there,” Ronan cried.

“Me, because I can text you now.” Adam laughed.

“Oh my god, he is such a loser.”

Adam agreed, quickly sending Gansey a text to inform him off how grouchy Ronan was getting because he wanted to sleep, before getting back into bed.

“True, but he’s our loser.”


End file.
